Proper Places
by Oilux
Summary: Victorian AU. Mabel Pines wasn't interested in much gossip. Though some gossip managed to capture her interest. Especially that of a Bill Cipher, who had apparently had a fall from grace. Mabel brushed it off as idle gossip, but something in her told it was true. Yet soon the idle gossip would soon be revealed as either the truth or nothing more.
1. Tea with the girls

Welcome to my newest major project! I have no self control at all.

 **Pairing:** Mabill

 **Raiting:** Teen

 **Summary:** Victorian AU. Mabel Pines wasn't interested in much gossip. Though some gossip managed to capture her interest. Especially that of a Bill Cipher, who had apparently had a fall from grace. Mabel brushed it off as idle gossip, but something in her told it was true. Yet soon the idle gossip would soon be revealed as either the truth or nothing more.

"You don't exactly get a choice in life anymore, I'm the highest bidder. I win. I always win."

Chapter One: Tea with the girls

* * *

Tea time was a special occasion that Mabel had come to love as she grew up. When she was younger, the time spent sitting still, back as straight as a board as she listened to other women prattle on about idle gossip had bored her, but now as a young woman the time spent drinking tea was just about the only time she could be sociable. It was always easier to invite her friends over for a cup of tea, even if she didn't care about the gossip that spilled from their lips. Mabel had more important things to worry about than who was dating who and who lost their fortune lately.

On a pleasant Saturday afternoon, Mabel had invited her friends over for tea and pastries, even if no one would eat the pastries, and now spent her time giggling about men who were trying to court them and listening to Pacifica prattle on about the new dress she got. Mabel took another sip of her tea, which was starting to get a bit cold, listening as Grenda decided it was finally time for her to start speaking.

"Marius just set a date for the wedding. You're all invited!" Women were expected to be quiet, but Grenda had always been loud. Mabel placed her tea on the small table in front of them, clapping her hands together excitedly as Candy could hardly contain her excitement. Even Pacifica was happy, just not as excited as the other three were known to get.

"That's wonderful, Grenda!" Mabel couldn't keep the smile off her face. "You two have been courting since we were children. Did he finally pick a destination?"

Marius was like Pacifica, old money. The Pines family had only recently acquired their wealth, and would have been outside of the social status if it had not been for Mabel's friends. Once it had been known that the Northwest's daughter favored Mabel, everyone else had wanted to curry their favor, even if they were new money.

"Germany, for the honeymoon." Candy instantly said, and Mabel felt a prick of jealousy that she hadn't been the first to know. Pacifica didn't seem to mind, so neither would Mabel.

"Congratulations, Grenda. We all knew it was a matter of time." Pacifica's words held a note of finality to them, and just like that, the conversation on Grenda's wedding was put to a halt. Mabel eyed the cakes and pastries on the table, wishing she could have one, but not having one until someone else did.

"Candy, Mabel, have any of the men courting you captured your interest?" Pacifica asked, taking a sip of her tea casually. Candy flushed darkly and stared down at her lap, leaving Mabel to take up the lapse in conversation.

"No, not very much. Not enough to consider for marriage." Mabel spoke easily enough. When she had been younger she had always dreamed about who she would marry and finding her 'Prince Charming' just as the stories talked about, but growing up had forced her to face the truth. She wouldn't get much of a say in who she would marry, since the men would let her uncles know of his intent to court, and no doubt she would marry the one who was the richest out of all of them. Though she knew her uncles would never set her up with someone who was cruel.

"That's unfortunate. Your season is about to end, you might want to make a decision quickly." Pacifica stated, her voice almost flat. Mabel almost winced, but kept herself as collected as her friend was. Candy and Grenda had long since stopped looking at them, not wanting to witness whatever might come from this.

"It's not my decision to make, as you know." Mabel didn't want to fight with her friend. "I'm sure someone will come along that my uncles will approve of."

Pacifica nodded, and almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief that an argument had not broken out. Mabel busied herself with fixing the folds of her long skirt, enjoying the lapse in conversation while it lasted. Of course it didn't last long.

"Well, did any of you hear about Cipher?" The name instantly made everyone switch their attentions to Candy, who had brought up the fact. Mabel even leaned forward a little, wanting to hear about the notorious rich man.

"Oh, did something happen?" Candy's cheeks had calmed down into a light blush, which the other women ignored at this point. Candy had always been shy about who she was courting, and they had learned that if they pressed she wouldn't share at all.

"Well." Pacifica always loved being the center of their attention, and it all diverted to her since Pacifica seemed ready to start the story. "I was talking to some of the other women in town, and apparently Cipher got himself into quite a bind with money."

None of the girls bothered to hide their surprised gasps. Cipher was absolutely notorious for being cruel and the almost inhumane with the deals he made, to hear he was strapped for money came as a shock. Pacifica didn't bother to hide her satisfied smile, since Cipher had been the reason why her family had almost been driven to the poor house when she was younger.

"How did it happen?" Mabel spoke up, causing a couple pairs of eyes to flicker to her. She fiddled with the folds of her dress again.

"Apparently he underestimated someone who came to him for a deal. No one is sure who it was though." Pacifica almost sounded disappointed at the end of her statement. It left the girls wondering who this mysterious person was, and if they even existed in the first place. Gossip was still gossip, but sometimes a small bit of truth would be lodged in there as well.

The girls didn't get to talk more, as Mabel's twin brother, Dipper, finally came home. The Pines didn't just have their last name after a tree, they made their fortune by starting up a logging company that supplied wood for the masses and other factories that needed it. Often Dipper came home from long hours smelling like nature and sawdust, and while it was unfitting of his title, it showed he was a hard worker and got them more investments than they needed.

"Is it that time of the week already?" Dipper asked with a small smile when he saw the girls all there. Mabel smiled with a small nod of her head, not sure what she could say. Normally when her brother came home her friends took their leave.

"We were just talking about what happened with Cipher." Pacifica said instead, obviously not going to move. She had been staying longer than normal lately, but Mabel thought nothing of it, enjoying the time with her friend.

Dipper's reaction was a little surprising, though not unexpected for a man. Typically he let them gossip about idle things of no matter, but now he heard the news and actually laughed, walking further into the room.

"Idle gossip, I'm not surprised. You know it's not true." He actually looked surprised when the girls deflated a little. "Come now, you couldn't really believe that some mystery person managed to take down Cipher and not brag about it? Cipher probably made the rumor so others would get confident and let their guard down around him."

The girls nodded, and Candy and Grenda rose, tired of talking as they were. Mabel rose to say her goodbyes, giving each girl a brief hug before turning her attention to her last guest.

"It could be true, the rumor." Mabel ended up saying, though it was strange to comfort Pacifica on the ruin of another person. Even if he was cruel. "Maybe not the money part, but someone could have gotten control over him. Even for a second."

Pacifica brightened a little, and Mabel could see the way Dipper had to bite his tongue to stop himself from contradicting his family. Mabel gave her brother a smile, which he returned after a moment.

"I'll take my leave now as well. Thank you for hosting tea, Mabel. It was wonderful as always." Pacifica stood in a rush of fabric as her dress rustled around her.

"Of course. I'll send out an invite next week for another little meet up of ours." Mabel stood as well, just barely brushing against her brother. She took the chance to elbow him in the gut and remind him of his manners. Dipper gave a hasty now as he escorted Pacifica out of their home and to her carriage.

"You girls gossip too much." Dipper said as Mabel cleaned up tea, even though the maid was just in the other room. She hated bothering people with little problems that Mabel herself could do. "It'll bring you no good in life to sit around and gossip all day."

"Have you turned in your notice of courtship to Pacifica's father yet?" Mabel asked instead, watching her brothers face turn a dark shade of red as he struggled for words.

"We're not talking about me." He eventually managed out, calling for their maid to help clean up. "And I haven't, not like it's any of your business."

"She's been waiting for you to tell her father. By all accounts she should be married now! Don't waste time just because you're nervous." She scolded. Dipper scowled, not at her but at the floor since he knew the words were true.

"Did you accept the Gleeful's proposal yet?" He snapped back, making Mabel lean back in shock and almost drop her favorite teacup. It was a low blow and they both knew it. She had never been attracted to Gideon, but that didn't stop him from coming over and trying to lavish her in gifts in an attempt to woo her love. At the very least her uncles had ignored his offer at Mabel's request.

"Excuse me." Mabel muttered, handing the dishes off to the maid as Dipper sighed. She couldn't very well show how much his words had upset her, but he knew how upset she was just from her tone of voice.

"Mabel, don't, I didn't mean…" He let the words die down, and she didn't give him a parting glance. There was a moment of silence as only her shoes clicked on the ground before she was heading upstairs and away from her brother.

They had always been able to make an argument from nothing, and it had grown as they were older. Mabel remembered being younger and feeling out of place as their great uncle Stanford so easily took Dipper under his care. She had done her best to get over it, ignoring the way she felt twinges of jealousy, especially since she had Stan. She had always gotten along better with him anyways.

Heading into her room, she shut the door firmly but didn't lock it. She never had a reason to lock her family out, no matter how upset she was. Mabel sighed and sat at her window, looking down at the backyard. When she was younger, she had a pet pig that would often go out into the garden and steal food, but it had recently passed on. Mabel missed her pig more than anything, and she could still see the small paths he had cut in the grass so long ago. Dipper and her uncles knew better than to step there and disturb the memory.

She found herself thinking about Cipher not too long after. Even a rumor was still interesting to hear, and she couldn't help but feel in her gut that it was true. Someone had messed with Bill Cipher, messed up his life in a harsh enough way that it nearly ruined him.


	2. Invitations

Wow thank you guys for the wonderful responses! I'll have to find a good update schedule for this.

Chapter Two: Invitations

* * *

"I want you to check it again." Bill leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. The accountant sighed and placed the papers on the desk, an open invitation for Bill to pick them up and flip through them.

"I've checked it three times already, my Lord. There's simply nothing left." Bill checked over the papers, looking at sum totals that were lower than he had ever seen before. Bill had never had to worry about money before, but now it was his top concern.

If he had to pick one word to never hear again, it would be Pines. The family had been a thorn in his side ever since they had acquired their wealth, and while Bill was willing to ignore them at first, they simply demanded attention. Specifically the two elder gentlemen, Stanley and Stanford. The two of them liked to bluff, and while Bill enjoyed that game as well, it was only fun if he was winning.

"I didn't lose this much." Bill muttered, completely in denial about how hard his losses had hit his company. "I'll call in a couple of favors and fix this right up."

The accountant he had hired sighed and took the papers back, quickly trying to put them back in the right order. Bill had completely ruined the order they were in.

"That's not going to be enough to cover this, I'm afraid. Not this time." The man said as he finally got his papers in order. "My suggestion is to find a nice woman to marry. The dowry her family must give will help, and she'll be able to help around the house and take some of the chores off your mind. You're getting a bit too old to stay on the market."

Bill was only twenty three, but still be was head of the company and close to the end of his bachelorhood. Marriage had been the last thing on his mind when he had been taking care of his company, but his accountant was right, it would take care of a lot of his problems.

"I have no desire to wed." Bill muttered as more of a defense, though he was searching in his mind for someone who might actually capture his interest. There seemed to be no one.

"You'll have to soon. You need to carry on the Cipher name somehow, and I don't think your maid will enjoy raising your children." The accountant smirked for a moment, before turning on his heel to leave with a tip of his head. "Your 'fortune' won't last forever, my Lord. Best find a solution soon."

The man left the room with a soft click of the door, leaving Bill to his thoughts. The papers had been taken with the accountant, but Bill had copies of them that he had made by hand earlier when he thought he might need them. Now they proved useless except to tell him the same information over and over again.

The Pines family was all to blame for this. Bill Cipher was always on top! Now he was close to losing his entire fortune and his home because of one family. He refused to let that happen, no matter what the price was, and when he was already close to losing everything he had, no price seemed too steep for him to pay it.

He rang the bell for his maid, ordering her to clean up the mess of papers on his desk. After that he went to order his mail brought to his room. There was nothing there but invitations to parties that he had no interest in going to, but it seemed more important now. Everyone invited him to everything. If only because it was a great insult not to invite him. Bill checked invitations regularly, but only to make sure he was missing out on nothing grand. He did have to keep up appearances after all, and no doubt there were some rumors at this point about his financial situation.

"I'm not getting married." He muttered more to himself as his gloved fingers flipped through the invites to parties and tea. There was never anything from the Pines family, but Bill would have been more insulted if they had sent him something. The family was on bad terms with Cipher as it was, and if Bill got an invitation, he would go to whatever it was simply out of spite.

Though buried underneath most of the invitations was a rather small one, and could easily be held in the palm of his hand. It had almost escaped his notice at first, but the seal caught his attention. The Northwest family didn't normally contact him, not since he had almost driven them to ruin, but apparently they still thought to invite him places. He had all but forgotten about them, to be honest, but now his memory was sparked. Their daughter was the reason why the Pines were even accepted into higher rank, and they had suffered for the consequences of that. Though he was tired of torturing them.

His thumb broke the wax deal easily enough, revealing the plain white card inside. Bill resisted the urge to crumple it up and toss it away. Their daughter was apparently turning twenty one soon, and he was invited. He couldn't decide what was more irritating, the fact that they thought he would attend or that they thought he would care.

The invitation was plain, written hastily with no care. It would be more scandalous for him to actually show up, since the invitation was only for appearances. They didn't want him to attend as much as he didn't want to attend.

"Jonah." Bill called for his butler, hastily writing out his acceptance of the invitation. They didn't want him to attend? It was just about the only way to actually get Bill to go out anywhere. Most of the invitations he got showed time spent in them, even if it was just a little bit.

"Yes?" Jonah stepped into the room after quietly knocking, hardly glancing up from the floor. The man had always been shy, and didn't stick his nose in any business that wasn't his own. Bill liked that about him.

"Perfect timing." His own hastily written reply of acceptance was all but shoved in Jonah's hands. "Go and send this off to the Northwest's. Make sure it's actually delivered to a member of the family, not one of the servants."

Jonah only gave a nod before he left, letter clutched tightly in his hand. It didn't even have a seal on it, just a small triangle scrawled on the back, his own family symbol. Everyone knew what that meant, even if it was just the symbol.

Bill, feeling satisfied that he had managed to get something done during the day, sat down heavily in his favorite chair. The party was the next day, and he didn't think it was a coincidence that he got his invite so close. Another small hint that his invitation was only for appearances, nothing more. He was going to have so much fun there, he could already tell.

* * *

"This is a complete disaster!" Pacifica all but wailed, sitting on her couch. Mabel had never seen the girl looked so depressed before, not since they were little and Pacifica had gone against her parents for the first time. "He isn't meant to go!"

Sitting on the small table in front of the girls was Bill Cipher's hastily written out message of acceptance, which had arrived not ten minutes ago. Mabel had just been visiting Pacifica to ask what colors she should wear for the party, but none of them had expected a special delivery to interrupt them. The man had claimed that Cipher ordered him to give the letter specifically to a Northwest, instead of one of the servants.

"Why did you invite him if you didn't want him to go?" Mabel asked before she could stop herself. Pacifica rolled her eyes, completely unlady like, but there was no one there but themselves.

"I can't just ignore him! If I didn't send out some kind of invite, he could have found out about the party and been insulted that I didn't invite him in the first place." Pacifica sighed, hiding her face in her hands. Mabel reached out and gave her friend's shoulder a pat.

Mabel bit her tongue so she wouldn't say that she had never invited Cipher to any party her family had thrown. She didn't see the point in inviting someone who could be so cruel. Perhaps her uncles had hid it from her, but she had never seen any repercussions to not inviting Cipher, and she still never planned to invite him anywhere.

"Well, unfortunately you can't uninvite him." Mabel ended up saying. "He will probably just make an appearance and then leave. Nothing you have to worry about."

Though the only reason Pacifica was throwing a party for her birthday was to invite Dipper. Their invitation had been decorated and hand delivered to the twins, but Mabel had let Dipper take the lead. It was almost a last ditch effort to make Dipper throw his hat in the ring for Pacifica's hand in marriage, since she had many suitors all wondering why she was taking so long to decide.

"You're right." Pacifica sighed, straightening herself and hiding away her emotions once more. "Nothing I can do about it now. He just wants to see me miserable. It's been like this since we were kids. Did you know his parents died when he was young?"

Of course Mabel knew that. Everyone knew that. No one really knew how his family died though. There were rumors of course, and Pacifica knew them all. The most popular ones were that the older Cipher had found out his wife had taken another lover, shot her and then himself, leaving their six year old son with a fortune but no parents. Mabel had always brushed off that rumor as nothing more than idle gossip.

"Everyone knows that." Mabel said softly. "It doesn't do us any good to gossip over the dead though. This isn't something for us to talk about."

Pacifica flushed a little in shame, nodding her head and acting as though she had never brought up the topic. Mabel enjoyed the gossip that was harmless, but it was another thing entirely to talk about the dead who couldn't defend themselves. The silence between them was awkward now, and Mabel took her cue to leave Pacifica to her thoughts.

"I'll see you at the party tomorrow? Don't you worry about him, it's still your day. Dipper's so excited to go, and he's never been this excited over a party before." Mabel could only offer those words as comfort, though Pacifica lit up as though Mabel had spoke of them getting married right then.

"Do you think he'll speak to my father? He keeps pressuring me to chose someone, and I can't hold him off for much longer." Pacifica waved her hand to the servant, ordering for Mabel's carriage to be brought to the front of the house.

"I've been talking to him. I can't promise anything, but he's been putting it off for long enough." Mabel walked with her hands clasped in front of her, her gait long and even. There was never a need to rush anywhere for her.

"Well, if he's not interested he should simply come and say so. I'm wasting time waiting for him and not seeing what the other suitors can offer me." Pacifica held herself high, as if she wouldn't be devastated by the rejection of Dipper. They had both grown up together, alternating between like and dislike constantly. It wasn't until Pacifica was told she had to find a suitor that she realized she already had someone in mind.

"I know, I was looking forward to having you as a sister." Mabel said softly, before deciding she was done with the sad conversation. "He'll come to his senses, don't you worry."

The carriage was already waiting for them as they stepped outside, and Mabel stepped away from her friend to accept help into the carriage. Pacifica waved before stepping back inside as though she was never there in the first place. Mabel didn't glance back at her friend, too busy thinking about the rumors that seemed to surround Bill Cipher endlessly.


	3. The Party Part One

Sorry if I haven't replied to your review! My email keeps flipping out on me.

Chapter Three: The Party Part One

* * *

The cobblestone pavement was really not meant for carriages, Mabel decided. It was a rough and bumpy ride, always going over the tiniest of cracks and causing Dipper and Mabel to hit their heads against the ceiling of the carriage. Mabel wouldn't normally mind, but she had spent a large amount of time organizing her hair perfectly, and every time the carriage rocked it would ruin her hard work. Any other night it would have been fine, but now she was heading to Pacifica's party.

Mabel tutted and asked the coachman to slow down, even though they were barely going faster than a snail's pace already. Dipper groaned softly and tugged at his gloves, brushing his free hand through his bangs to make sure that his birthmark was covered. The pair was quite a state, one hoping to meet new connections for a marriage, and another nervous about finally declaring the intentions he had with the Northwest's daughter. It was only a matter of time before he had talked to the the head of the Northwest household, and even now it was only at Mabel's insistence.

"Are you sure I should be doing this?" Dipper asked when they saw the mansion. Mabel's small gift for Pacifica was tucked into his lap. "She probably has a hundred suitors coming after her already."

"She does. Even without the money she has a prestigious title that they all want." Mabel wasn't going to comfort her brother too much, he needed to be pushed on this matter. Mabel considered herself an expert in marriage at this point in her life. "She can't put it off any longer waiting for you to work up the nerve, Dipper. If you want to marry her, this is your last chance. She's been waiting for you."

They didn't talk about Mabel's own marriage, or the way she rejected suitors left and right. It wouldn't be long before Stanford had to take the reins and make a call for her, since Stanley was too close to Mabel to force her into marriage. At least Dipper had some choice of love, Mabel knew she would be settling, and more than likely to the highest bidder. At least they all agreed that the Gleeful offer would be ignored, even if he didn't seem to get the message. The gifts he gave were always returned.

"This is ridiculous. Are we there yet?" Dipper asked, tapping his fingers on the edge of the small box. Mabel had picked out a more romantic gift, just because Dipper would get credit for giving it to her. Though no doubt Mabel would be asked later about the gift itself.

Mabel didn't reply, brushing out the ends of her own hair in a last ditch attempt to look presentable. She had no idea what else to say, since the matter was out of her hands at this point. Dipper would either throw his hat into the ring of Pacifica's marriage, or he would sit on the sidelines and let the opportunity pass him by.

The carriage hit a final bump in the Northwest's driveway, before coming to a stop. Dipper managed to look relieved and agitated at the same time. Mabel didn't hesitate before accepting the help of the coachman. Their family wasn't nearly as wealthy as to have a footman at their disposal, though almost no one was rich enough to have such a thing except the royals. Mabel never really cared, not even sure she would need such a luxury.

"Dipper, please, this is your last chance. I know you do love her." Mabel tucked her arm into his so her brother could escort them inside. "I don't want to watch you be unhappy for the rest of your life."

Dipper sighed, not commenting but not brushing his sister off. Mabel didn't have time to whisper anything else to her brother before they were inside the Northwest Manor, being formally announced as well. Pacifica had not wasted anything, the whole party screaming wealth and status.

"Presenting Earl and Countess Dipper and Mabel Pines." The announced decreed, which caused a few heads to turn towards them. Mabel paid it no mind, still not used to the title and attention. When people talked about her family having new money, they meant it.

Pacifica was the center of attention, all smiles and bright personality. She waved at the twins, unable to break away from the current conversation she was having with a man who didn't seem to understand that wine should be sipped and not gulped down. Mabel couldn't do much for her friend at the moment, but she could subtly nudge her brother in the direction of Pacifica's father. Dipper gave her a glare for it, but he still sucked in his gut and went over to talk to the man.

They had arrived early, early enough to be fashionable and make the small statement that they had been looking forward to coming. The music was just starting, and most guests hadn't even gotten tea or a refreshment. Mabel always stayed away from alcohol, not only disliking the taste but also disliking the effect it had on her.

At this point though, Pacifica's unwelcomed company was starting to get a bit unruly, and Mabel didn't need an excuse to talk to her friend. As the hostess of the party, Pacifica was expected to entertain all. Mabel on the other hand, not so much.

"Pacifica, happy birthday dear!" Mabel said happily, going forward and hugging her friend tightly. Pacifica breathed a soft sigh of relief as Mabel excused them from the conversation, leaving the man alone to his wine. "The party is wonderful, though I expected nothing less from your family."

Pacifica gave a grateful smile, not even noticing as Mabel gently steered them away from where Dipper and Preston Northwest were talking. If Pacifica saw them talking, she would absolutely insist on going over there to find out what they were saying.

"It's only good now because he hasn't shown up yet." Pacifica spoke in a hushed whisper, and spat out the words with venom. Mabel had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"He's probably just going to make an appearance and then leave. Don't let him ruin your special day." Mabel wound her arm through her friends, giving Pacifica's hand a gentle pat.

"You don't understand. He ruins everything for me!" Mabel had to shush her when she was too loud. "My apologies. It's just… I think he has a vendetta against my family. Though I don't get why, it was my family that took him in when he lost his parents."

Mabel held back her surprise, though it was a bit hard. Pacifica had been keeping that a secret for a long time then, since Mabel had never heard that before. Pacifica didn't comment on it more, huffing a sigh and shaking her head.

"You're right though, I won't let him ruin this for me." Pacifica managed to stand up straighter, her resolve showing. "He always ruins things, but not this time."

"Presenting Marquess William Cipher." The loud voice of the announcer cut through any conversation that they might have had next, and everyone's attention turned towards the entrance of the room.

Mabel had never met him before, but for all of the rumors that flew around she was expecting...something else. She wasn't expecting a man who barely looked older than them, with blond hair and a well tailored suit. She wasn't expecting the constant smirk on his face, and she wasn't expecting the way he seemed to immediately zeroed in on her and Pacifica, his cane tapping against the ground with a small click that echoed through the ballroom. Once the other guests realized that the most important person wasn't paying attention to them, they turned back to their own conversations.

"Lady Northwest, it's an honor to see you again." His voice was smooth, almost like something she could have heard in a dream. Pacifica was as stiff as a board next to Mabel, but still offered her hand to Bill as a proper woman should. "I don't believe we've met though."

He said the last statement to Mabel, even as he took Pacifica's hand and pressed a proper kiss to the back of her hand. Mabel still couldn't believe that this was the man that all of the rumors were talking about. There was something so charming about him, though it was the same kind of charm that came with a snake. Bill Cipher was dangerous.

"Mabel Pines, my Lord." She was only one rank below him, but Mabel still gave a small curtsy and offered her hand to him. He gave it the same kiss that just barely brushed across her knuckles before he was standing straight again, though a bit of surprise was in his eyes.

"Pines? As in related to Stanley and Stanford Pines?" He asked curiously. Mabel unwound her arm from Pacifica's, standing on her own now.

"They're my uncles. Do you do business with them? They've never mentioned the Cipher name before." Mabel let a small smile grace her face, even at the backhanded comment. She knew her family didn't do business with the man standing in front of her, but she didn't have to point it out.

"No, we don't do business. I just find it curious that I never knew they had such a lovely young woman hiding in their home." His words were as smooth as the velvet of her dress, not even a second of hesitation. Mabel only kept the smile on her face, though his words almost made a shiver go down her spine.

Pacifica seemed perfectly okay with letting Mabel take the lead on the conversation. Bill hadn't taken his eyes off her once since he had decided to give her his attention, and Mabel found it simply strange. They had never even met before, but the way he was looking at her was almost inappropriate.

"I find it strange that we've never met before, Miss Pines." He spoke smoothly, making it seem as though Pacifica didn't exist from how he ignored her. Pacifica did take the chance to slip away, leaving Mabel alone.

"Do you now?" Mabel at least found comfort that they weren't alone somewhere. She kept her hands in front of her, noticing how her dress matched the color of his suit almost perfectly.

"Very strange indeed. Do you have many suitors vying for your attention now?" Bill asked, taking a glass of wine when it was offered to him. Mabel declined softly.

She didn't get a chance to answer, not that she really would have, the question was much too personal from someone she had just met, when the music finally started at a louder volume. Couples were already taking the floor before the first notes of the waltz finished hanging in the air, going into a sweeping waltz. The elegance was nothing short of amazing, Mabel had always loved dancing.

"Would you honor me with this dance?" Bill asked, voice a little loud to be heard over the music. He held out his hand in a silent invitation, making Mabel glance down at it.

She couldn't very well refuse him. There was no one else that had offered to dance with her, and there was no excuse she could think of. Refusing a dance would simply come back on her, and even though Pacifica wouldn't mind it, others would whisper about her rejecting him.

"Of course." She murmured before giving a small curtsy once more, slipping her hand into his.

Then they were already with the other couples, with his hand firm on her waist and the music washing over them. Bill was a wonderful dancer, but that was to be expected from someone of his status, anything else would be unjustified. Mabel had learned dancing just for the fun of it, a skill that had come in handy on more than one occasion.

By the time the waltz was over, Mabel's cheeks were stained with the lightest of pinks and Bill seemed quite proud of the dancing they had done. Other couples were glancing at them, between the pair that had never met before but was already sharing a dance. Mabel was important enough to even be asked for a date from Bill Cipher, and it had only helped her reputation.

"Thank you, for the honor of letting me have that dance." Bill said, offering her a bow before straightening, just in time to see Mabel give another curtsy and a smile just as expected.

Mabel already knew this was going to be the topic of gossip as Bill took his leave and left her just where they had started, though this time with no friend by her side. This time, when a servant walked by and offered a glass of champagne, she took it.


	4. The Party Part Two

Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I love you all!

Chapter Four: The Party Part 2

* * *

Dinner had been served, some of the guests were still dancing, and others were milling about and talking as well. Conversations were hushed and quiet, and while most males were asking ladies to dance and mingling to find that potential wife, a couple of them had escaped to talk business in another room.

One of them, of course, was Bill. He had not asked anyone to dance except for Mabel, and no one else had really gathered his attention as much. She was a lovely young woman, with confidence and a brain to add to that. She didn't like him, and was the only person to ever snub him to his face. Bill really only thought that the only bad thing about her was her family name, and even that would be changed in a little while. Girls like her didn't stay unmarried for long.

Bill eventually found the parlor where other men were sitting, talking business over cigars and whiskey that was too dry for Bill's tastes. The blond picked up a cigar of his own, joining the others and laughing at jokes made at the expense of others, but still only there to further his business.

"Perfect timing, my man. I'm a little surprised that you stayed, but you're always good company." A rather stout man spoke, an accent paving the vowels and dragging them out. Bill knew who it was the moment he heard the voice, and glanced up at his friend. Well, friend wasn't a good way to put it. Business associate was better.

"Gleeful." Bill greeted. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

The implications were harsh, but Bill had heard it all before. He had lived his whole life surrounded by rumors and gossipers, eventually Bill just learned to ignore them. Though some times were easier than others.

"The Pines family is here." Gideon spoke as though that would have some effect on Bill. It would have irritated him, yes, but it would not have barred him from coming.

"And?" Bill challenged, arching a brow. "You make it sound as though one family would keep me from anything I wish to do."

Gideon flushed a little, shrugging helplessly. Sometimes there was just no pleasing Bill, no matter how the conversation went. Bill always wanted what others were willing to give, and then a little bit more.

"Did you meet my darling, Mabel Pines?" Gideon asked to make some kind of conversation. Bill only sipped at the whiskey he had been given.

"Your darling?" She had given no indication that she was engaged to someone else, much less Gideon Gleeful. "I did. We shared the first dance of the night."

"My darling. I told her family of my intention to marry her, but she's just taking her time to decide. You know, women have such fickle minds, she probably is just too busy doing embroidery or something of the sort." Gideon took a rather large gulp of his wine, more or less trying to convince himself rather than Bill.

"She didn't mention you at all." It was a low comment, one that didn't need to be made but was already in the air. Gideon didn't seem affected by it, though he did shift awkwardly.

"Well, like I said. Women have fickle minds. She was probably thinking of other things." Gideon finished his whiskey and blamed the color of his cheeks on the strong liquor.

Bill gave a small, satisfied smirk before he glanced around the room. The gentlemen around them weren't being loud, but they weren't as quiet as normal. It was just nice to get a break from the social standards expected from them. With no women in the room, they had no reason to contain themselves or worry about appearances.

Though on the other side of the room was someone Bill loathed to see, though not as much as before. Meeting Mabel had put a new idea in his head, a plan that just might work if tonight went well enough. It was always fun to discover new people in the game, and Mabel Pines was a player that had recently come to light. Bill planned to use that to his advantage.

Dipper Pines had a glass of whiskey in hand, his cheeks flushed with what could only be described as pride and alcohol. He was talking avidly with a gentleman next to him, mainly talking about the Mistress of the party, one Pacifica Northwest.

"I've known her since I was little. Grown up together. Can't believe he actually said yes. I might just get to marry the woman I love." Dipper's words were just a little bit slurred, showing how much he had to drink so far. It was all in celebration, though it still piqued Bill's interest. Two of the most powerful familiars might be merging, with Dipper bringing his company over and taking on the Northwest's as well. Bill didn't want to let that happen.

"Congratulations." The man next to Dipper said earnestly, clapping Dipper on the shoulder. Bill didn't think he would hear any other good gossip, but he was getting another idea. This was an opportunity he had to take, while defenses were down and Dipper had too much to drink.

"How about a game of cards, gentlemen?" Bill called, rising from his place. He hadn't even finished his statement before he got a chorus of drunken cheers, though Dipper still narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm fine, but thank you for the offer." Dipper took another long sip of his whiskey, ignoring the calls for him to play.

"That's fine, it is a gentleman's hobby, after all." A small number of the men gathered around Bill to start, with Bill himself dealing out the cards.

Dipper stiffened at the challenge, unable to back down now without saying he wasn't a gentleman. He eventually rose, asking to be dealt in as everyone else was.

Whatever joy was left in the air dissipated as the gentlemen played their cards. It was harder to find a man who didn't take the game seriously than one who did, since it always involved money of some kind. Barely any time had passed before it was only Bill and Dipper still playing, with Dipper playing to retain his honor and a Bill playing simply for fun, though with ulterior motives. The alcohol that Dipper had already consumed certainly helped Bill, and it was no coincidence that Gideon constantly fed Dipper drinks as well.

By the end, there were only two opponents, one Bill Cipher and one Dipper Pines. They had been playing for money, but that was quickly running out on Dipper's end. Bill had let Dipper win the first couple of rounds, but now he simply took everything he could. Dipper was now in debt, even if it was just a couple hundred pounds.

"Out of money already?" Bill almost made his voice a coo, laying his cards face down. "How about one more game then? Double or nothing?"

Dipper blinked slowly, the alcohol making his mind a complete haze. He would have given his answer had it not been for the fact that at that moment, the door opened, and Mabel slowly stuck her head in. The men hadn't noticed the time flying by, but now with the appearance of a woman they became aware of how they frittered away the hours. Mabel saw her brother, slowly walking forward to his side and checking on him.

"Dipper, it's late, we should home." Though she was more surprised he was even playing cards in the first place. It had never been his game, she had been the one to excel at it while he preferred chess.

"Just a minute, Miss Pines. We were going to play one more game. Your brother owes me a large sum of money, which we were going to bet now." Bill wasn't going to tell her that it was only a couple hundred pounds, something her family could pay back instantly. She didn't need to know that.

"He's in no condition to play." Mabel was speaking out of turn, but her brothers safety was coming first to her.

"Then he owes me double his debt." Bill replied easily, not backing down. Others were watching on, none of them coming to either Bill or Mabel's defense.

"I'll play for him then." Mabel shot back before she could help herself, almost wincing when she saw the smirk that graced Bill's face. A man brought her a chair, letting her her sit down gracefully. Everyone seemed to want to see the ending, more than willing to ignore the fact that a woman was playing a man's game.

"Miss Pines, you really have nothing of value to offer me." Bill leaned forward, lacing his fingers together and resting his head on them. He looked like a king.

"That should be no matter. I do have money if that's what you're worried about. One game, if I win, then my brothers debt is gone, and if you win…"

Mabel moved slowly, letting her words trail off, and reached into her hair and produce her hair pin. The pin was of a star, with small jewels encrusted on it, and it almost made it seem like a shooting star. She dropped it unceremoniously on the table between them, bits of her hair coming loose to fall on her neck.

"If you win, you can have that. I know it's enough to pay off whatever debt he has accumulated." She picked up Dipper's cards. "I do hope you plan on remaining a gentleman for this game."

A subtle reminder of his place, but well called for. Bill took the cards from her, shuffling the deck deftly between his fingers before he dealt them out. The room was so quiet, all that could be heard was their breathing.

"Mabel, do you even know how to play?" Gideon asked, to which Mabel gave him a sharp look. Using her first name suggested a level of intimacy that just wasn't there between them.

"Mr. Gleeful, I suggest you mind your own matters. If you really want to help me, take my brother to my carriage." Mabel's concentration was on the cards in her hand, which she organized carefully to make sure they were in proper order.

Gideon looked surprised, but still hefted Dipper up by the arm to help the man to the carriage outside. Mabel hardly noticed, her face carefully blank as she stared down at her cards. After a second she picked out two from her hand and discarded them, accepting two new ones from Bill. While on the outside she looked calm and collected, inside her heart was racing at the actions she was taking. She couldn't believe she was playing for actual money, that Bill was even giving her that chance.

"Nervous?" Bill asked, having only glanced at his cards once before placing his eyes on her. They seemed to stare into her soul, though Mabel met his gaze easily, once she looked away from her cards. She would not be intimidated.

"Not one bit." Mabel's voice didn't shake, for which she was thankful for. Mabel gave him a small, sweet smile, gesturing for him to go first.

"I must insist, you first." She said, tossing away one last card, this time not accepting a card from Bill but picking up her own. He didn't seem to mind, though he watched her carefully.

"As you wish." He glanced down at her hand as though she would reveal what she was holding, but didn't comment.

Bill slowly placed his hand down, revealing the cards as a very high suit. She let her shoulders slump, and heard small noises from other people in the room. Bill was a good player, but overly confident. She knew he wouldn't be beaten easily, but then again, so was Mabel.

"Well?" He asked, though his smirk had only grown when her shoulders fell. Mabel sighed before laying down her cards, her smile only growing.

"Good game, sir, maybe next time you'll get a higher card." She showed her own, revealing that she not only had the higher suit, but the highest one possible. Unless Bill had drawn the same hand, he would have been beaten by her no matter what cards he drew.

"What?" Everyone rushed forward, though Bill was glancing back and forth between Mabel's eyes and the cards on the table. The blond leaned forward, flipping through her cards just to make sure there weren't any extras she had been hiding.

Mabel was nothing more than a picture of elegance as she rose, to which almost every man helped her, despite how drunk they mostly were. The story of what happened was never going to be told, as no one would ever want to talk about the way a man had been beaten in a game of his choosing by a woman. The only thing she did was give him a nod as he leaned back in his chair, taking her hairpin and doing her best to fix her hair.

"It was a lovely game, Mr. Cipher." Mabel said softly, almost wincing as Bill stood up to follow her, extending his arm out for her to take.

"I would love to escort you to your carriage." The way he spoke didn't leave her with an option, and she moved to place her hand on his arm.

The walk was silent and awkward, with the other men finally returning home and everyone else having already left. Gideon was waiting outside the manor when Mabel and Bill arrived, with the carriage already waiting. Bill took the hand on her arm, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back of her hand once more. She could almost feel Gideon seething behind her, and wondered if Bill could feel her racing heart.

"You have a wonderful night, Miss Pines." He nodded at Gideon before walking away, his cane seeming to appear out of thin air as he walked to his own carriage.

Mabel watched him walk away, accepting the coachman's help into the carriage and saying a halfhearted goodbye to Gideon simply because he was there. Dipper was asleep and laying on one half of the carriage, and Mabel took her place on the other side.

She was grateful for two things in her life at that moment. One, that her uncles had raised her as well as they raised Dipper and taught her everything she needed to know, and two, that her uncle had taught her how to cheat at cards.


	5. Aftermath

So! Guess who has found out a lot about themselves recently? It's me. I found out I'm developing an allergic reaction to bee stings, that I really love Pokemon, and that I really need to get more sleep. Anyways enjoy this chapter! Go team Mystic!

Chapter Five: Aftermath

* * *

The party had been fun, and Bill was delighted he went. There was only one person that had actually made the party enjoyable, and it certainly wasn't the hostess. That same person was still on his mind the next morning when he woke up, but Bill really had no complaints about that. She really wasn't the worst thing in the world that he could think of.

In fact, she was fascinating. No one had ever beaten him at cards before, and Bill had the sneaking suspicion that she had cheated to get her way. If anything he respected her more for it. It showed that not only was she willing to do what was needed, but that she had no problems with it. Or perhaps she did and she just didn't show it easily.

Mabel Pines wasn't horrible to look at either, though he really shouldn't be thinking things like that. After Mabel and her brother had left Gideon came after him, not so subtly telling Bill that he was already courting Mabel. Bill had outright laughed before shutting the carriage door and heading to his home.

Now she was in his thoughts as he wrote out a small letter to the Northwest's thanking them for the lovely time. Bill was manipulative and enjoyed being in power, but he was still a gentleman first. Besides, if it hadn't been for the invitation, he wouldn't have had such a grand time last night.

"My Lord, there is a Gideon Gleeful here to see you." Jonah cut through Bill's thoughts, making the man look up and away from his letter. The sun had risen further into the sky, revealing that Bill had been wasting away his time thinking of frivolous things. He hadn't even had breakfast yet.

"Send him up then." Bill said after hesitating for a moment. At the very least he was grateful that he always dressed his best, and wouldn't have to worry about his looks.

Jonah nodded and gave a small bow before he left to get Gideon, leaving Bill to his letters. This time he actually used his official wax seal on the letter to the Northwest's, more so because he was in a good mood rather than anything else.

By the time Gideon and Jonah managed to navigate the halls of his home to find his study, Bill was working on his next letter. A notice to the family of intention of courtship was uncommon, but not completely unheard of. Bill probably should have told the family in person, but he had a sneaking suspicion that if he did it wouldn't go over very well. Not that anything he did ever seem to agree with the Pines family.

Gideon didn't exchange many pleasantries, simply walking up to Bill's desk and throwing down the newest paper, complete with an article about Bill Cipher himself on the cover. How they managed to find out things so quickly always astounded him, but he wasn't surprised.

 _'William Cipher seen dancing with a woman at the Northwest's ball! Could this be the future Mrs. Cipher?'_

Bill rolled his eyes at the title of the article, though he still took it to start to read. It didn't have any information about what happened once the party officially ended, but it did talk about Bill and Mabel dancing and meeting, and how she was of a lower social standing than himself. It was more surprising that at the end of the article how it mentioned that Mabel didn't dance with anyone but himself. That made a strange sense of pride wash over his chest, but he dismissed it as nothing. It was a tabloid, it was probably just lying so it could sell more copies.

"Is it true?" Gideon didn't take the paper back, though his cheeks were an awful shade of red again. "You didn't tell me you danced with her."

"And she didn't tell me she had a suitor in mind." Bill said flatly, reading the other articles on what had happened at the party. "If she really didn't want to dance with me, she would have said so, or at least said she would have to talk with you first."

"You can't possibly be considering marrying her. She has a lower rank than you, are you really going to marry beneath yourself?" Gideon's voice was almost a whine, since it was known that once Bill had his mind set on something, nothing would deter him. Bill eventually folded up the paper and set it in his desk.

"Courtship, yes. Marriage, considering. You're not really helping me to lean in the direction that you want." Bill spoke honestly, not about to sugar coat a situation just to make Gideon feel better about himself. Bill ended up writing more, clearly stating his intent to court Mabel and stay within whatever boundaries she or her family set up.

"Absolutely not, you will not come near my darling Mabel." Gideon could barely cross his arms over his chest to set up a more defensive posture. Bill chuckled to himself at the stubbornness his so called friend had.

"Already have, Gleeful. Is this all you have to talk with me about? I have more important matters to attend to if you're finished." Bill wouldn't have even bothered with the conversation if it hadn't been for the fact that Gideon gave the best reactions.

"Are you writing a letter to her family?" Gideon almost screeched, making another laugh bubble up from Bill's lips before he calmed it down. He didn't need another enemy, and if he kept treating Gideon like it, he would have to add another one to the list.

"I am. If it bothers you so much, let's consider something else." Bill placed aside his writing pen, giving his aching hand a break. Writing could be such a chore at time. "Miss Pines is her own woman, and when it simply comes down to the matter, she and her family will be the one to decide who she marries. We can both make our intentions known, but marriage is a two party system. Now, that being said, I do tend to get what I want. How many of her other suitors would drop out of the running if it was suddenly known that William Cipher was pursuing her?"

Bill, for emphasis, took out the paper and tossed it on the edge of his desk near Gideon. Gideon looked down at the article, not touching the paper despite being the one who paid for it and rightfully owned it.

"You think that others would back down simply because they don't wish to challenge you?" Gideon asked after a long moment, receiving a nod from Bill.

"One doesn't wish to make more enemies, do they?" Bill shrugged after a second, as though the matter was no big deal, as though he wasn't thinking of forcing a young woman into a situation that she more than likely didn't want to be in.

Yet that's what he liked doing. Bill enjoyed pushing people into corners and seeing how they reacted. That's what normally did to people, and normally got them in a position where he was in power. Granted, the one time it hadn't worked out was with the Pines family, but it seemed time to rectify that. Mabel Pines was a woman who had the misfortune to capture his interest.

"No, one doesn't need to be making more enemies than they already have." Gideon eventually said, staying for only a moment longer to take the newspaper he had brought before leaving Bill to his letter.

Bill enjoyed the silence as long as it lasted, finishing his letter with a flourish of his signature and his normal symbol. At the very least, he would get a letter in reply in just a couple of days. Jonah was already there, waiting to be called on for the delivery.

"Deliver this to the Pines family, and pick me up a copy of the newspaper while you're out. The one that has the article about Miss Pines and myself."

* * *

Arriving back home late at night with a drunken twin brother who was meant to act as her chaperone did not go over very well. It didn't go over very well for Dipper, that is. Mabel was immediately sent to bed as she heard her uncles lecturing her twin. She didn't exactly feel pity for him either, he deserved whatever lecture he got out of all of this.

The multiple layers of her golden dress took a long time to take off, but the only good part was how the extra cards from the game fell out of her sleeve. Whoever owned that deck of cards was always going to be short now, but that hasn't been her concern at the time. She had to make sure that she won that game.

Her dress was soon stripped from herself and the cards were placed in her jewelry box as a memento for the night. Not that the memories would fade, she was sure that she was always going to remember what happened. Still, she always enjoyed keeping small memories like that, often pressed away in many of the journals she kept on her shelves.

Waking up the next morning wasn't a very pleasant affair, though it had to be worse for Dipper with all of the yelling that was going on. Her family was a loud one, but they hardly ever actually yelled at each other. Mabel rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she rose from the bed and dressed for the day, donning a simple dress that only needed to be laced up in the back by her maid. Mabel was so used to dressing with someone else at this point that she hardly noticed it anymore.

"...you let this happen. What in the world were you thinking?" Mabel heard Stan say as she slowly made her way downstairs. It was late in the morning, almost noon, but not unheard of for her to get up at this time of day. "You were her chaperone and you came home completely drunk!"

"I was celebrating! You know Mabel is perfectly fine on her own." Dipper was sitting at their dining table, cradling his head in his hands and trying to think past his headache. "Nothing even happened, she's fine."

"She's fine." Stan muttered, shaking his head. "That's not the point! Do you have any idea how long I worked to build up the family name? You just about ruined it all!"

Mabel ended up stepping into the room, pausing for a moment before she elegantly sat down at the table. It was often at times that she forgot about how hard her uncles had to work to build up their family name, that they were still considered 'new money' to most people. She had barely sat down for a second before a plate of breakfast was placed in front of her, which Mabel didn't touch just yet.

"Mabel, sweetheart, what happened last night?" Stanley asked, giving his attention to Mabel when she was settled in. Ford was standing in the corner, looking every bit regal and yet disappointed. She understood, she was disappointed with Dipper as well.

"The ball was lovely, I had fun." Mabel started out, picking up her fork to push her eggs around on her plate. "I danced, dinner was wonderful."

"I'm glad you had fun, dear, but why did your brother come home drunk?" Ford spoke up this time, coming to sit down at the table. What had been a lecture was quickly turning into a family meeting.

"I think it was because he got a yes from Lord Northwest about courting Pacifica." Mabel still couldn't touch her food, but that was just because she had no appetite.

"Dipper, you're the one who has to watch Mabel, do you have any idea how it could have turned out if anyone had seen you?" Stanley just about barked, getting a small nod from Dipper.

Dipper didn't seem to want to defend himself, as he could just sit there and get lectured and have that whole ordeal over with. Mabel finally started to eat, slowly of course as a proper woman should.

"Pardon the intrusion, sir, there's a man here with a letter from Lord Cipher. He says he has to hand deliver it." Their head maid said, bowing her head silently. Mabel just about dropped her fork, almost choking on her food.

"Send him in then." Ford was as stiff as a board, and Stanley already looked ready to punch someone, which hopefully wouldn't be the messenger.

Mabel placed her fork and food aside, which was quickly taken away. She should have known better than to think Bill Cipher would keep his word. Mabel had been hoping to keep what happened under wraps, but it seemed as though it was all going to come out now. Though no one was going to believe that she had beaten him at cards, or anything honorable really. Mabel never should have played that game with him. Ford was up from his seat before she could say anything, awkwardly pacing as though he couldn't get comfortable.

Their maid came into the room, leading a rather tall and lanky man in with black hair. The man produced a yellow envelope with a small flourish, handing it to Stanley before giving them a small bow. He didn't say a word, but he did glance at Mabel with a small smile before he took his leave. It was so quick it was almost like it didn't happen.

"What does it say?" Ford moved from the corner where he had been standing, leaning over Stanley's shoulder to read. Mabel mentally prepared herself, trying to take deep breaths and explain just what happened. The two older men were anxious, with Stan tightly gripping the edges of the paper and Ford's brow furrowed deeply.

"It's a letter to inform us that he intends to court Mabel."

Stark silence, except for the small gasp of the maid who was very obviously eavesdropping. Stanley huffed at her, and she scampered off into another room without another glance back, but no doubt the news would be all over the town before the days end. Mabel felt like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs.

"Dipper, you have two seconds to explain what the hell happened before I explode." Stanley crumpled the letter, tossing it on the table in front of them all. Mabel took it after a second, her fingers unfolding the now crumpled parchment.

"I don't remember." Dipper confessed, shaking his head. "The last I remember is having a drink and someone asking to play cards."

Just like that, the three men were looking at Mabel for an explanation, since she was now the only one who remembered. She took her time looking over the letter, trying to figure out just where her voice had disappeared to. At least they all seemed to have patience with her.

"It was late, I wanted to go home, and I found Dipper." Mabel folded the paper back up, setting it gently on the table. It had creases that would never be folded out now. "He was drunk and playing cards with him, Bill Cipher. I went to collect him, and Cipher informed me that Dipper had lost quite a bit of money. He told me that he and Dipper were about to play one last game for everything, and I told him that Dipper was in no condition to play."

Dipper never gambled before, or at least not with cards. He had his head in his hands at this point, missing the disappointed stare he got from Ford at Mabel's words.

"He said I had nothing worth playing for, so I bet the hairpin you got me, Grunkle Stan, and I might have… sort of...cheated." She said the last word with a flush of shame, but she knew that Stan wouldn't be upset over her actually cheating. "I couldn't let him win! He said Dipper owed him quite a sum of money, and I didn't think he would actually play with me. I didn't want him to have something over us."

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he was known to do, and Mabel ducked her head in shame. She shouldn't be going out of her social standings and doing such things as gambling and talking to men without permission, but it was hard to remember where her place was when she grew up with uncles who treated her the same as Dipper.

"Dipper, you not only got drunk, but you started betting and made Mabel fix that for you. We don't have any female family members, you're meant to act as her chaperone." Ford just sounded disappointed, eliciting a small cringe from Dipper that even Mabel could see.

"What can we do about this? We can't let him do this, not Cipher." Stan seemed to have a problem with the paper on the table, grabbing it and crinkling it up and destroying it completely.

Ford had started his pacing once more before he could think of anything else to say, hands behind his back and shoulders as tense as a board. The whole family was tense now, but they all seemed to be staring at Ford in waiting for a response, or at least a way out of this.

"What can we do? By all accounts he's a 'good match,' he's wealthy, he could support Mabel and our family for generations. We can protest the match, but what would that do for our social standing? We've already done enough against Cipher, he doesn't need anything else hanging over us." Ford picked up the paper, tossing it in the corner of the room so it wouldn't be seen.

"I don't want to see him around here. I don't want him to marry Mabel." Stan shot back, going as far as to finally rise from his place.

Mabel couldn't hear about this anymore. She stood, looking away from her hardly eaten food shaking her head. No matter what she did, she couldn't very well deter Cipher from pursuing her, but at least she still had other suitors vying from her hand. She went over to the corner, carefully picking up the letter and heading back to her room. She had a letter to write, after all.


	6. Tea Time

Thank you to my beta readers on tumblr, dippsydaisy and trashmabill!

Chapter Six: Tea Time

* * *

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Jonah hardly ever spoke out of turn, but whenever he did it was always a comment about something Bill was doing. Bill scowled a little down at the letter he had received in reply from Mabel herself, not looking up at Jonah.

"I know what I'm doing. If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it." Bill snapped, resisting the urge to fire Jonah right there. It was so hard to find good help though, and Bill actually liked him.

The letter shouldn't even be called a letter, more of a small statement. Mabel obviously put the time to reply into it, which made Bill pause even more. It could be dismissed as an error if it wasn't for the fact that she obviously spent time replying.

One slip of parchment, with a single word elegantly written on it. Bill had been expecting a reply from Stanford, not something from Mabel herself. Though this gave him the opportunity to keep up a correspondence if he wished.

"Everyone's talking about her, you know. Did you see the other tabloids? They're all talking about how you might be pursuing someone outside of your social standings." Jonah was speaking out of turn, but Bill did like to hear the local gossip.

"And?" Bill didn't see where the conversation was going, still looking down at the reply from Mabel. The one word on the page stared up at him, taunting him.

"And, my Lord, if you really don't plan to pursue her, now would be the time to leave her be." Jonah wasn't very opposed to speaking out of turn, knowing how much value he was worth to Bill.

"What do you mean?" Bill's tone was sharp, but he didn't oppose Jonah speaking.

"The tabloids will destroy her before you can, my Lord." Jonah's voice was a bit soft, in a tone that Bill easily recognized as getting a lecture. Bill's scowl instantly deepened. "You know they won't look kindly on you courting her, and I know you. You might be able to move on after this, but she won't. Are you only doing this to get revenge on her family?"

No, he wanted to say, just like the single word on the paper. He wasn't just doing this because of revenge. He could easily ruin her life, Bill realized that. Yet she was actually interesting, she didn't seem afraid to challenge him, and he wanted to be a part of that. He wanted to get to know her.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Bill eventually snapped, not wanting to address how long of a pause he took to answer that question. "I hired you for your help, nothing more."

Jonah sighed, shaking his head but not saying anything more on the matter. Bill clenched his free hand, staring for a moment as he couldn't think of what to say now. He got so involved in his goals sometimes that he forgot who could get in the way of that. He normally didn't care either. Bill always tramped who was in the way of his path, getting what he needed from people and leaving them in the dust.

Yet he always liked the challenge, and Mabel was a challenge. Was he willing to ruin her life though? Bill had avoided women, as they didn't handle their family's business and he didn't have a desire to get married. Jonah was right though, if he pursued her, he would basically be cutting off her other suitors from her.

"My Lord?" Jonah snapped Bill out of his thoughts, getting a glare from Bill. "Are you alright? I did not mean to upset you."

Bill waved his hand and dismissed Jonah, not in the mood to entertain anymore. Jonah gave his normal small bow before he left the room, closing the door softly as he always did. Bill was left with his note and knowing he would have to make a reply back, but uncertain of what to say. She had only written back that one word, and by all accounts he couldn't blame her. She had no responsibility to keep up the acquaintance they had, even if she was of a lower class. If anything, he shouldn't be approaching her. Everyone expected him to go after the Northwest's daughter. Pacifica just wasn't as interesting as Mabel Pines was.

This was turning into a headache when it should have just been fun. There was no reason why he should have as much of a conundrum as he did. Bill sighed and took out a fresh slip of parchment, actually writing a letter to Mabel this time, not her family. Jonah was right, he needed to make a decision, and he knew the best way to do that.

* * *

Her letter had been sent, and Mabel felt herself turn into an anxious mess waiting for whatever reply might come. She had been quite daring, sending a one word reply to a letter that hadn't even been addressed to her. All the comfort she had was the fact that Cipher wouldn't reveal her actions during their game, since he wouldn't want to be found losing to a female.

He could do worse though. He could run her family out of business, he could spread rumors about her virtue and no one would be able to stop him. While Mabel didn't like him, she could at least recognize that he was powerful, and no doubt had some ulterior motive with all of this, even the intent to court her.

"Miss Pines?" Her maid called through the door, lightly knocking on it. Mabel had gone upstairs after hearing the news and had refused to come downstairs ever since. When she was younger, she wore sweaters constantly and would disappear into them when she was overwhelmed. Now, as a young woman on the cusp of getting married, she didn't have that option. She wasn't allowed her sweaters in public and the only sanctuary she had was her room. When she wasn't feeling well or didn't want company, she kept the door shut. Everyone knew better than to bother her, except her brother. Dipper always managed to make her feel better.

"What is it?" Mabel was informal, but it didn't really matter right now. She was too worried, to upset to really care about how she came across.

"You have a guest asking for your company. It's Gleeful. Do you wish for me to tell him you're not feeling well?"

Mabel groaned, going over to her bed and burying her face into her favorite pillow. She would have welcomed company of her friends, but Gideon Gleeful was the last person she wanted to see, next to William Cipher himself.

"It would be rude. Come and help me dress properly and I'll be down in a minute." A day dress was more than appropriate to welcome Gideon into her home, but it also suggested a level of intimacy and said she was comfortable with him. Mabel would have easily greeted her friends in a day dress, but not Gideon.

Soon enough she was dressed in a finer dress, her hair pinned up in a tight bun where no strands would fall loose. Mabel wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing Gideon, but she also wasn't rude enough to turn him away. It was within her right, but she did want to be friends with Gideon. Just not husband and wife like he wanted.

"Darling, you look gorgeous." He greeted the moment she came downstairs, hat tucked neatly underneath his arm. Mabel had never seen him wear it and mess up his perfect hair, but he did always carry it around.

"Mr. Gleeful, for the last time we are not engaged, and we have not discussed marriage. If you can't address me properly I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She wasn't in the mood to pander to his delusion. They weren't even close to being engaged, and his familiarity always managed to irritate her.

"My apologies, Miss Pines. That's actually what I came here to talk to you about." Gideon sat down across from Mabel as she sat down gracefully on the small couch they kept. It was Stanley's favorite place to sit.

"What is there to discuss? I do believe my uncles have made it quite clear how they and I feel on the situation." Mabel watched as her favorite maid brought in two cups of tea for them, also acting as a chaperone for this meeting. Apparently no one else was available.

"I was told you had no interest in pursuing our relationship, yes. I simply wanted to have a chance to court you, to be given a fair chance as everyone else has." Gideon spoke softly, the same tone he always had a habit of using around her. Mabel always felt like he was talking down to her.

"I don't see the point when I can tell you the answer right now. Mr. Gleeful, you seem to have a problem with understanding the meaning of the word 'no.'" How Mabel wished her uncles or Dipper were there with her. Not that she couldn't handle herself, she just didn't wish to deal with this matter.

"Is it too much to ask for a fair chance? I'm a perfectly good candidate, I can support you for the rest of your life, and provide for any children we have. I'm well respected in the community, I'd make any woman a wonderful husband." He placed his hat on his knee as he talked, and Mabel could see the small tremor in his hand. She couldn't tell if it was because he was nervous or because of irritation from her continually denying him.

"We wouldn't be well together, Mr. Gleeful. I understand that must be difficult to grasp." It was the most direct way that she could say she didn't want to marry him, and Mabel almost wished she had dismissed him instead of coming downstairs.

"How can you know that if you haven't even given me a chance?" He snapped at her, making her sit up just a little bit higher to be defensive. "You'll give Cipher a chance but not me?"

"That is none of your business, sir, and you have just about overstayed your welcome. I have told you that I am not interested and you have not been able to accept that. I have also told you that I am happy to remain friends, but if that is not enough for you, I suggest you leave now." Mabel didn't rise just yet to see him off, since she was more interested in giving him a chance to prove himself. This was not a conversation she should be having alone with Gideon, even if her maid was there.

"Please, Ma-Miss Pines." He corrected himself when he noticed her narrowed gaze, cheeks flushing a little with shame. "I only ask for a chance to win your hand. Your season is about to end, isn't it? The least you could do for me is let me have a chance."

Mabel almost winced as he mentioned her season ending. This was her only chance to find a suitable husband, and if she didn't, her options would be to find a church to become a patron in or spend the rest of her life as an outcast. Her family wouldn't be able to do much to help her on that matter, not when they were already trying their best to accommodate Mabel's wish to marry for love.

"I do not owe you anything, Mr. Gleeful. I will, however give you a chance, if you do insist. Though my answer now will be the same as it was back then, and as it is now. We will not wed." Mabel finally stood, his dismissal clear in the tone of voice she used. Gideon looked nothing short of relieved though, and it made dread fill her stomach. Gideon was almost as stubborn as her, he wouldn't be deterred from what he wanted.

"You won't regret this, darling." He was beaming now, as though he hadn't been upset barely a moment ago.

At the very least he recognized social cues when he wanted to, and took his leave with a bow. Mabel forbid any more guests from coming to see her that day, and found herself locked in her room sitting at the window staring at the garden. At least the garden didn't care if she was getting married or not.


	7. Another Meeting

Thank you to my beta readers on tumblr, dippsydaisy and trashmabill!

Chapter Seven: Another Meeting

* * *

For all accounts, Mabel should have not been welcome at most social events because of her standing. Well, not so much for her standing, but for the fact that she did not have a female chaperone to take her from parties or to build up her social connections. Dipper was allowed to escort her from place to place, but the real fact of the matter was that most people overlooked that part of her life because she was friends with Pacifica Northwest. It was no coincidence that Mabel and Pacifica were constantly seen together, with no one commenting on the fact that Mabel was merely riding Pacifica's coat tails in society meetings.

It was a mutual understanding between them, if anything. Pacifica knew how much she meant to Mabel, and Mabel knew how much she meant to Pacifica. Their relationship wasn't just based off of social standings and finding a husband, but actual friendship that they hoped would one day turn into sisterhood.

A day after the party and having the meeting with Gideon, where Mabel had also gotten a lecture from her uncles about having a chaperone there even if Mabel insisted that she had her maid, Mabel received a letter in the mail from Pacifica. The Northwest's held a majority of the parties for young women to meet during their season, if only because their daughter was one of those eligible women searching for a husband. Mabel went to every single party that the Northwest's threw, mainly to see her friend.

"Make sure Dipper escorts you." Ford said, reading over her shoulder. Mabel jumped with a slight frown, not liking the way he felt the need to read over her shoulder when she would have told him anyways.

"Grunkle Ford, I'll be fine." She felt strange having to take her brother everywhere, but if she had an aunt or a mother in her life they would be escorting her around. "How much trouble could I get in?"

"A lot of trouble, Mabel. It's either Dipper escorting you around or Stanley, and I don't think you'd want Stanley watching everything you do."

If it was meant as a threat, it didn't really work well. Stanley would let her get away with a lot more than Dipper would, but it would simply look bad on her image to have her uncle escorting her around. At least Dipper was her age. However, Stan did know how to have fun.

"Grunkle Ford, you don't have to baby me through this." Mabel folded the letter up carefully before rising. "I'm doing fine on my own."

She sort of had to, since there was no other choice. If it hadn't been for Pacifica being as kind as she was, Mabel would have been a social outcast.

"Shouldn't you be lecturing Dipper? He's the only who got drunk last time and left me alone." Mabel almost muttered, shaking her head. "I can only do so much when I'm the one who apparently needs supervision."

"Mabel, that's not what I meant." Ford said immediately, but Mabel didn't really want to hear it. She used one hand to help gather her skirts before sweeping from the room, no longer wishing to stay there.

If Mabel knew anything, she knew that she didn't need someone to take care of her. One day, she would be the woman who ran the household with her husband, she would be the one that the servants listened to. Her husband might run a business or be a part of the government, but her role would be running the household. She didn't need help when she cheated in poker, she didn't need help when she made her own way in society with Pacifica. The Pines family wasn't just known for their business, they were known for how well they fit in. Mabel was a large part of that.

"Dipper, your darling Pacifica is holding a party tonight, I want to go." Mabel loved teasing her brother, and at her words a large blush came over his face.

"I haven't even started to court her." Dipper mumbled, trying to fix his carvart. Mabel motioned over for one of the servants to show him how to fix it.

"Tonight will be a perfect opportunity then." Mabel fixed her gloves, noticing she had to fix the trim on one of them. "Dance, be merry, maybe not drink."

Dipper gave her a look before she laughed and walked away, at least having the plans in mind. Dipper never seemed to mind her teasing, but lately he just seemed annoyed with her. Mabel sometimes had to remind herself that she was meant to be grown at this point, that she was a woman of stature. It was so easy to forget.

* * *

By the time Dipper and Mabel arrived at the party, the music had already started and many people were already there. It wasn't anywhere near the grand ball that the Northwest's had thrown earlier, but it was still a high end party where people could mingle. Dipper for once wasn't fidgeting with nervousness, but instead with eagerness as Mabel made sure her dress was perfect. The dress she was wearing was perfect for a more casual get together, but still high end. Mabel always saved her family a fortune by making her own clothes.

"Don't get into too much trouble, Mabel." Dipper teased as the carriage finally arrived, a servant of the Northwest's came to help them out. Dipper politely refused the hand extended to help him, but Mabel took it with grace.

"As long as you stay away from the spirits." Mabel unfolded her fan, waving it gently in front of her face. She didn't have to worry about the message that might send others just yet, since they weren't inside. Mabel only needed to worry about looking good and having fun.

"Amusing." Dipper offered his sister his arm, walking into the Northwest Manor. Mabel let her fan slow down to an average pace so it wouldn't speak that she was busy or unwelcoming to contact, only that she was an open person.

Almost everyone had already arrived when Dipper and Mabel arrived, and Mabel was reminded of the time when she was younger and her first party had been at the Northwest's, when Dipper claimed he and Pacifica caught a ghost and Mabel was sincerely doubtful about that. Most of her memories were fond, to say the least, but at least she had yet to have one bad memory while at the Northwest Manor.

"Mabel!" Pacifica rushed over as soon as she spotted her friend, giving her a hug as soon as they were close enough. Dipper, deciding now would be the perfect time to be as regal as possible, gently took Pacifica's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Oh, well aren't you behaving just as a gentleman." Pacifica teased, making Mabel giggle. Dipper blushed a little as they teased him, but there was a small smile on his face.

"I just can't catch a break with you ladies." Dipper shook his head. "Not that I'd expect any less from you and my sister."

Mabel accepted a small glass of champagne from a servant passing by, handing one to Pacifica as well since her friend might want one. Right now, the party was light and comfortable, Mabel didn't feel the stifling need to be someone she wasn't, and everything was relaxed. Mabel wished that all the parties she went to could be this easy.

"Lovely to see you, Miss Northwest. You do host the best parties."

Well, the fun times couldn't last for long, it seemed.

Bill Cipher took Pacifica's hand, placing a small kiss on the back of her knuckles. It was always polite to greet the hostess of the party first, and with that done, Bill immediately turned his attentions to Mabel. Dipper offered Pacifica his arm, not saying anything to Bill since he wasn't greeted himself.

"Miss Pines, lovely to see you as well." Bill's voice reminded her of a babbling brook, a source of running water that wouldn't be silenced. "I'm delighted to see that you returned home okay."

Mabel slowly transferred her fan to her left hand, though she didn't think Bill would take the subtle hint that she wanted to be left alone. The stifling social standings were expected of her once more, and Mabel honestly hated it. At least when she was younger she didn't have to worry about finding a husband.

"Well, you two already seem well acquainted." Pacifica drawled, not bothering to hide the way she glanced between the two of them. "Though I don't believe I properly introduced you last night. Mabel, this is William Cipher, William Cipher, this is my good friend Mabel Pines."

With proper introductions in place, there was no longer a reason why Bill could not approach her in other social situation, though that probably wouldn't have stopped him from doing so before. Once more the group descended into silence, no one seeming to know what to talk about.

"Mr. Pines, how does your family's business go? I heard your family was trying to make connections in America, weren't they?" Bill hooked his cane over his arm, gesturing over a servant to bring them all drinks. Dipper politely declined, while Mabel stuck with the drink she had. Pacifica never liked to drink.

"Yes, we're already set up a couple of new investors who have expressed their interest in coming to see my company." Dipper would be inheriting it, and he knew just about everything that Mabel knew. Their uncles never bothered to hide facts of the business from the twins, always letting them know the facts and where money came from.

"That's fascinating. The business your family made seemed to take off rather quickly, didn't it?" Bill had been handed whiskey, a harder liquor for the men there, and took a very long sip from it. At this point, Mabel was just sick of dealing with people who constantly drank.

"If all you men are going to do is drink and talk business, I don't really see a point for Pacifica and I to be here." Mabel sighed, handing off her champagne, her fan closed firmly now. Pacifica and Mabel couldn't very well contribute to a conversation on this topic, and it was quickly growing boring.

"My apologies, Miss Pines." Bill finished off his whiskey and handed off the empty glass to the same servant Mabel had handed her drink to. "I was just pointing out something that was a bit strange, how your family's business seemed to take off without a hitch. Does it not strike you as strange?"

Mabel pursed her lips, resisting every urge to turn around and leave and not continue this conversation anymore. She had caused a big enough scandal already by playing cards, she didn't need to give Pacifica and her brother a bad image by throwing a fit and storming off.

"Are you interested in investing, Mr. Cipher?" Dipper shot back, the conversation now getting a bit heated. Bill only had a small smile on his face, what could only be described as a smirk.

"Oh, not at all." Bill replied just as easily. "Just making a simple conversation."

"Hard to think you actually sent a letter asking to court my sister, but you want to find out my business plans without actually setting up any business." Dipper normally wasn't one for quick replies, he tended to stumble over his words and get too caught up in the moment, but his reply made their entire group almost freeze. At least no one else seemed to hear it.

"Well, lovely impression everyone's making on each other." Pacifica drawled out, now having to act as a hostess to get the small argument to disperse. "If you gentlemen can't play nice, then the conversation must come to an end."

Pacifica was giving Mabel a look that seemed as though she had kept a horrible secret, and Mabel could only shrug slightly. She had meant to tell Pacifica, but the time had never come and Mabel hadn't expected Bill to be at another social event. It was with a bit of dread that she thought he might be at future social events as well.

"You're right, Miss Northwest. Please accept my sincerest apologies." Bill always seemed a bit over dramatic, and even went as far as to offer a small bow and a tip of his hat. Dipper didn't bother to hide his disdain. "And to you as well, Miss Pines. I did not mean to be rude."

Mabel nodded slightly, though really wasn't in the mood to accept apologies. Dealing with Bill was stressful, it was almost hard to believe that there was something inside him that made him desire a wife, and that he happened to chose her. As far as Mabel knew, she was the only person that had heard of any courting from Bill Cipher. So far, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Apologies accepted, Mr Cipher. Now, let's enjoy the party and forget about the past." Mabel gave an awkward smile, lying through her teeth about hard feelings and enjoying the party. She needed another drink.


	8. Gifts

Chapter Eight: Gifts

* * *

The party hadn't actually been too bad. After the small blip in conversation, Bill had been a gentleman, only engaging in conversation that the women could partake in as well. It was better than being forced into silence, and Mabel had guessed she wouldn't be able to get out of his company for long. Though she did think that he brought up an excellent point. The company her family had created did take off rather quickly, quicker than most, and it raised suspicion. Though Mabel couldn't actually investigate it, she could be on the lookout for other things that didn't make perfect sense.

"Sweetheart, I don't think I approve of all of the gifts that we've been getting for you." Stan said, entering the parlor with yet another package tucked underneath his arm. Once a formal introduction had been made, gifts were often included, though Mabel couldn't accept half of them. Either Cipher was trying to win over her affections or he just didn't understand how it would look if she accepted fine jewelry from him.

"Unmarked again? It's as though he thinks I don't know who's sending these to me." Mabel placed her book to the side, examining the small box. All of the gifts she had received had no name on them, no return address, nothing that would indicate who it was from. Though they all knew.

"I'll send him a message to stop." Mabel sighed, still opening the box after hesitating a long moment. Nestled inside the paper was a small trinket to place in her hair, small but obviously expensive. It matched her favorite one, the same one she had bet in the card game with Bill.

"If he hasn't gotten the message by now, I doubt that he will at all." Stan sighed. "I won't force you to accept his courtship, but I will encourage you to look other places. Has anyone else caught your interest?"

Mabel nodded, placing the small hairpin back in the box and handing it off to her maid. The gifts had been accumulating in a small pile near the fireplace, waiting for her to accept them or send them back. A couple of men lately had caught her eyes, but she had not heard from most of them.

"Grunkle Stan, I hate that I have to do this. I wish I could take my time." Mabel sighed, mourning the loss of time even though she had already wasted more time than most women already got. This was her last season, if she didn't find a suitable husband by the end of the summer, she would either be exiled from society and forced to become a nun, or she wouldn't ever leave home again. Either way, Mabel felt like a burden to her family.

"I know, sweetheart. Life isn't easy." Stan gave her shoulder a small pat. "I just want what's best for you."

"It would be best for me to meet someone who wanted me, not just an investment in your company." Mabel couldn't help but pout slightly. "I suppose that's my job then, searching through who just wants me for a prize."

If Mabel would have her way, she would be living on her own, with another pet pig and only have to worry about the clothes she made. She was so creative, but everything about that was stifled. She couldn't wear the clothing she wanted, she couldn't do the activities she wanted, Mabel's full time job was meant to be finding a husband.

"Cipher's out of the question then." Stan laughed. "His family and our own have been at it for a decade now. Though let me tell you, it was not easy doing business with a teenager."

"A teenager?" Mabel didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that some of the rumors were true and that Bill was an orphan, or the fact that their two families had actually done business together. Mabel supposed that it was both, each shocking in their own way.

"Yeah, the kid was like what, thirteen when I met him? Sounds about right. Thirteen and running the show. Or at least he thought so. It's not important anyways. Why don't you write a message to that one young man who was here the other day?"

Mabel made a slight face at the mention of writing a man, though it was more out of distaste for the man than writing itself. He had wasted no time in getting to know her household and the income before actually getting to know her.

"I'd rather write a letter to Cipher." Mabel muttered, finally rising. "I think I'll go to the tea house."

Mabel spent almost all of her free time there, after all. It was one of the few places she could go to besides church where she didn't need an escort. Stan nodded, only rising after she had risen herself. When she was younger, he had a harder time with manners, but now it seemed like second nature to him.

"Have fun sweetheart." Stan gave his great niece a kiss on the head before finally turning away, leaving Mabel to get ready for an outing.

* * *

Jonah more than likely did this on purpose. Occasionally, Bill would come down from his meal for a favored cup of tea, only to find that they had mysteriously 'run out' of it. Since he didn't trust anyone else to actually go and purchase the right kind of tea, Bill would have to go himself to get it. He was pretty sure this was just Jonah's way of forcing him out of the house, despite Bill actually going out more lately and going to parties.

"I wonder if I searched your room, would I find my tea?" Bill asked, shrugging on his coat and hooking his cane over his arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my Lord." Jonah handed Bill his favorite hat before stepping back. "It's a lovely day out, just enjoy it! No one will think twice if you're gone for a couple of hours."

Bill scoffed, but still went out to the waiting carriage. Except for the recent parties that he attended to catch a glimpse of a young Miss Pines, Bill was almost always at home. He did feel the need to get out, maybe travel, but he didn't see the point, not when he had so much work to do.

It was a strange route that he took to the tea house, but Bill often found that people waited for him, wanting to catch him off guard and work out deals. He had little patience for people he didn't approach himself, and found himself much more reckless when he didn't plan out his meetings. A lot of his decisions of late had been fueled by emotions, but they weren't anything that got him in trouble. Bill didn't need any trouble.

"The usual, Lord Cipher?" Bill almost didn't realize he was at the tea house until he was walking through the door, and the man behind the counter was talking to him. He nodded slightly, though asked for the tea to be made here as well as for some tea to take home to brew himself.

"Mr. Cipher." A rather lighthearted voice called out, making Bill turn his head. It wasn't often that he saw Mabel Pines lately, but he had taken to going to more parties in hopes of seeing her. Lately he was becoming known as rather social because of it.

"Ah, hello Miss Pines. Out for tea?" He didn't intrude himself on her, rather just taking a step closer so that they didn't have to talk across the room.

The young woman nodded, placing down the paper she had been reading over. She didn't invite him to sit with her, but she wasn't turning him away and Bill considered that some form of a win. It seemed like with her it needed to be baby steps, which was strange to Bill because normally women were always interested in him.

"Yes. Would you like to join me?" Mabel asked softly, pouring herself a bit more hot water for her tea. Bill didn't even get a chance to nod before his tea was brought to the table, and he found himself sitting with her. Life needed to slow down for a minute, if only to let Bill catch up.

"Thank you." Bill ended up saying, taking a sip of the tea and burning his tongue on the hot water. "Are you writing a letter?"

Mabel nodded, though proceeded to fold up the letters she had been writing and place them away from his sight. She was probably only protecting her privacy, but with the way that she looked at Bill almost made it seem as though she was expecting him to pry. Bill just sipped at his tea more.

"Yes, to you actually." Mabel brought her gloved hands into her lap, and had no hesitation about staring him down. Bill met her gaze easily. "You've been sending me gifts."

"I've been what?" Bill almost choked on his tea, and while he had been thinking about what a good idea Jonah had by forcing him out, it now went all down the drain. Jonah better not have been sending out gifts. "I assure you, I have not."

"Please, don't patronize me." Mabel's tone was a bit sharp, and she paused before speaking again. "They come only addressed to me, the gifts are not appropriate, and they don't come with an address for me to return them to. At the least, take them back, I can't accept them."

"Miss Pines, I assure you, I haven't sent you any gifts, that's hardly appropriate of me." Bill spoke quickly, determined to resolve this. "I might have sent a letter to inform you of my intentions, but we've talked twice and I would only send an appropriate gift. And honestly, do you really think I wouldn't send something that didn't scream it was from me?"

Mabel sighed a little, still staring right at him. Bill knew she was trying to figure out if he was lying about the gifts. Truthfully, he had considered sending gifts, but maybe something like flowers or a book. He wanted the first gift that he gave her to be something special, not something she would throw in a drawer and forget about.

"I don't know anyone else who would send me such things." Mabel confessed, her shoulders relaxing just a little bit. "Mr. Cipher, if it really is a joke, if you don't intend to court me, could you please just tell me now? I promise I won't hold a grudge, I just don't want…"

She trailed off a bit, and Bill nodded after a second. She didn't take him seriously and he didn't blame her for that. There was nothing that really told her that he was taking it seriously, not after their first meeting and the way they got along. She at least seemed to find him tolerable, and he was just fascinated by her.

"I assure you, Miss Pines, it's not a joke, it's not a game. You're fascinating, and I never say anything I don't mean. My intentions are exactly as I spelled them out in my letter." Bill have a nod of thanks to the shopkeeper who brought his tea, all the while knowing the man was listening.

"I just don't understand why." Mabel sighed, staring at the table instead of him for a moment. "Why drag yourself through the muck of tabloids and rumors just so you could have a chance to court me?"

To be honest, he wasn't sure if that was a question he was meant to answer. Bill could care less of what people thought of him, of what his friends would say or what his business associates would think. When it came down to the issue at hand, he was a selfish man, and he wanted her. Nothing ever stopped Bill from getting what he wanted before.

"If I cared what people thought, I wouldn't have done half the things I've done in life." Bill left out how they were mainly dragging her through the mud, even though it was all his fault. "You're an interesting woman, Miss Pines. All I really want is a chance."

"You're asking for more than I've given Mr Gleeful, and he's been trying to court me for years." Mabel sighed again, and Bill could almost worry that he was causing her unnecessary stress. "I suppose I have no real reason to deny you a chance, but the moment that I think anything suspicious is going on, it ends."

She really wasn't in the position to be making demands, and really, she should be thankful that he was even showing interest in her since he was higher in the social chain. Though Bill didn't think that would ever stop her from doing what she wanted in life.

"You won't regret this, Miss Pines."

"I suspect I already do."


	9. Unwelcome Guest

Chapter Nine: Unwelcome Guest

* * *

Of all the things that were normal in life, it wasn't her life at the moment. She was lucky enough to have two men courting her at the same time, but even she could notice how it seemed to make other men drop off the planet for her. Before, she could easily say that she had other men at least interested in her, but they seemed to drop off the face of the earth the moment that they heard that the notorious Bill Cipher had expressed his interest in her.

Today was one of the first days that her courtship with Bill, and while the outing was nothing more than a walk in the park, Mabel found herself actually excited for it. Or maybe nervous. She couldn't really tell, not when she had butterflies in her stomach and her hands kept fanning out the skirts of her dress to make sure everything was perfect.

She most certainly wasn't nervous.

Yet when she heard the light knock on the front door, Mabel couldn't help the smile that rushed across her face as she went to open it. Thankfully her brother was busy with reading, and her uncles were taking care of business in the other room. No one was there to see Mabel off except her maid and a servant who was too busy cleaning.

"Mr. Gleeful?" Mabel asked with a gasp when she finally managed to wrestle the door open and saw who was standing there.

"Hello, darling." He said with a bright smile, a bouquet of daisies in one hand. Without another word of greeting, he strode past her into the home. Mabel bit back the retort that he hadn't been invited in, merely closing the door and crossing her arms. She missed Waddles so badly, he made a good guard pig. At least her family was so close to where she could shout if she needed them.

"Well, this has been a nice surprise." Mabel sighed, once more making sure her dress was perfectly hanging off her form. She knew Bill was still due to arrive at any minute. "But it can't really last, I have places to be."

"What could be more important than being with me? I was thinking we could go for a walk." He handed her the daisies, and while Mabel could agree they were pretty, she felt strange accepting them. Gideon was always breaking social barriers with her without ever considering whether or not she was ready to go.

"I have another-" Mabel paused when she heard a knock at the door, sighing slightly. This was not the way she planned her day to go.

Turning away from Gideon and still holding the bouquet, Mabel smiled awkwardly at Bill as he stood on her porch. At least he didn't do anything other than glance down at the flowers in her arms and raise a brow.

"I think I'm the one who's meant to bring you flowers, Miss Pines, not the other way around." He joked, leaning on his cane slightly. He never seemed to go without it, and Mabel was starting to wonder if he actually needed it.

"Oh, yes," Mabel blushed slightly, not sure what she could even say to explain this right now, "well I just thought you'd like them more than nothing."

"Darling, what is so important that you always spend your time away from me?" Gideon asked behind her, making Mabel groan a little and duck her head so she wouldn't have to look at Bill. His expression had grown a bit from amused to irritated, but Mabel wasn't able to see it.

"Mr. Gleeful, like I said I was just heading out for a little while," Mabel tried to say, awkwardly holding the bouquet in her hands as she felt Gideon's hand on her shoulder. It was almost instantly shrugged off, but it was still there for a brief second.

"Is it alright if I come in for a moment, Miss Pines? I could really do with a cup of tea." Bill spoke, kindly asking permission but also taking a step forward. Mabel nodded, taking a step back and nearly falling into Gideon because he was so close.

Handing Gideon his flowers back, Mabel hastily fanned out her skirts once more just to make sure that it was perfect before she went back to the living room, getting a cup of tea. She had no problems pouring Gideon one as well, wondering just what was going to happen now.

"Mr. Gleeful, like I was saying, I was just about to head out for a walk in the park with Mr. Cipher." Mabel said handing Bill and Gideon their teacups. "I'm afraid we must cut this surprise visit of yours short."

"How is it any surprise that I want to spend time with the lovely young woman I'm courting?" Gideon said, setting down the tea almost as soon as it had been handed to him. Mabel shook her head, really wishing she had Waddles still.

"I gave you a chance, I'm not sure that was a good idea right now if you won't understand boundaries." Mabel took a step back, feeling a bit suffocated now that Bill and Gideon seemed intent in glaring at each other.

"Funny, she didn't mention anything about you when I asked her for on a walk." Bill sipped his tea, even though the cup was still steaming and was obviously too hot to drink comfortably.

"She doesn't really have to explain anything to you, does she?" Gideon snapped, even though that made Mabel give an unlady like snort and get a couple looks from the men.

"This visit is going splendidly. I have absolutely no regrets right now." Mabel looked between the two men, who looked ready to call a duel over her hand. All she had been looking forward to was a walk in the park and getting to know Bill just a little more.

"Mabel, darling, why did you even agree to him courting you?" Gideon asked, setting the tea down and Bill copying him almost immediately. "He doesn't deserve you."

"I can take care of her a lot more than you can, that's for sure." Bill snapped, arms firmly crossed across his chest.

"Who says I need someone to take care of me?" Mabel asked, now completely certain that she was being completely ignored. At this point, she wasn't sure that she wanted anything to do with these men.

"I've known Mabel for years, I know everything about her. You don't even know what you're doing. She doesn't even have interest in you, she's just pitying you." Gideon snapped, face starting to turn red with the insults that were already starting to fly.

Mabel sighed, calling for her maid to set out a day dress upstairs for her. She most certainly wasn't going anywhere with Bill or Gideon, not when they were behaving like a bunch of buffoons and cared more about their argument than her.

"If you two won't respect the fact that you're guests in my home, then you can leave." Mabel crossed her arms, for once color rising in her cheeks in a sharp blush. Both men still ignored her, looking themselves over and sizing up what the next insult would be.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" Mabel called loudly, done with this, face burning in shame at the antics and close to throwing them out herself.

"Wait, Mabel-"

"Miss Pines-"

"No!" Mabel cut them off, slashing her arm in the air as though that would actually cut off their words. "You two are busy arguing, you seem to forget why you're here. How dare you dissolve into an argument while you are guests in my home. How dare you treat me with such disrespect, both of you."

Mabel sent them both sharp looks, already hearing Dipper and her uncles starting to make their way towards them. She liked actually having the chance to lecture someone, knowing that she was in the right and that they were both going to listen to her.

"For some reason you both have decided to court me, with intentions of me making a decision. Yet you both come into my home, disrespect me, even knowing that with my decision comes marriage and I will be the lady of your household. How can you actually come into my home and say such things? You can come back when you have both learned some respect."

Waving her hands dismissively, both men were staring at her shocked, Gideon actually seeming surprised that she had spoken to him in such a way, and with Bill staring down at her as though he never thought anyone would ever speak to him like that.

Turning harshly on her heel, Mabel's heart was beating quickly at the confrontation, her cheeks still had a flush to them, and some of her hair was already coming loose. The sad thing was, she had actually been looking forward to going out, but now the experience would be tainted with the fight that had almost broken out in her living room.

Yet before she could even take a step forward, fingers wrapped around her wrist, not the fat fingers of Gideon but the slender fingers of Bill, who had held her gently before when they had their first dance. Now they weren't so gentle, still seeming to hold the heat of the tea that immediately seeped into her skin, and tight enough to where Mabel knew she wouldn't be able to get away anytime soon.

"Ma-"

"Mabel, what's going on?" Stanley asked before coming in, just in time to open the door from the other room and see Bill's hand snap out and wrap around her wrist and cut off any words he was about to speak.

Tearing her wrist out of his grip, and now with bright red marks there to show where Bill had grabbed her. Whatever sense of pride she had quickly left the room, with Mabel holding her hand against her chest and the men of her family rushing into the room like the devil himself was there.

"I told you he was no good! Get out of this house, Cipher!" Stanley screamed, and Gideon didn't even wait, rushing out of the house with a hurried goodbye to Mabel.

"Now, Stanley wa-" Stanley rushed forward, grabbing Bill's collar and shoving him against the wall. Bill didn't seem to be able to get one word in edgewise today, every time he tried to even speak someone ended up cutting him off.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried out, rushing forward and grabbing her uncle's arm. "Stop this! Right now!"

Bill reached up, grabbing Stanley's arm. With a quick flick of his wrist and some hand movements, Mabel was placed behind him and Stanley's arm was nowhere near him. Bill's face showed only anger, with the day, the situation, and everything that had happened. The only thing that kept him from attacking was how he could feel Mabel's fingers gripping the back of his jacket, probably more afraid that he would hurt her rather than anything else.

"I'm leaving now. Miss Pines, I'm sorry for my actions today." Bill stated firmly, his voice barely controlling his emotions just barely hiding underneath the surface.

"Mr. Cipher-"

"Leave, now." Stanford finally snapped, giving Mabel a brief glimpse of what Bill had felt like all day. Bill hesitated before he gave an awkward nod, hand reaching behind him to pry Mabel's hands off his jacket.

Not saying another word, Bill straightened his jacket, looked back at Mabel and giving her a nod and moving on for a moment later. His cane was hooked over his arm, his hat was fixed, and he was the picture of poise as he left the house as if he was never there in the first place.

Mabel was left leaning against the wall, with her family surrounding her like a piece of glass that needed to be protected. The red marks from Bill grabbing her had already faded to nothing, and now she was completely sure she would never see Bill Cipher again.


End file.
